cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Rekka Tatsunagi
Rekka Tatsunagi is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. She is the youngest sister of Kourin Tatsunagi and Suiko Tatsunagi. She helps them run the cardshop PSY, and is a member of Team Ultra-Rare. Rekka was the first of Team Ultra-Rare to meet Aichi, and Rekka has an interest on Aichi Sendou, cardfight-wise. She was suprised at Aichi Sendou's confidence and ability, thus making them half-friends(they are not as close as the main characters who go to Card Capital as much as Aichi Sendou does). Appearance Personality Unlike her sisters, she is quite bubbly. She is often watching from the sidelines when there is a cardfight going on in the PSY shop. She is straight forward with her answers like when she fought against Misaki she told her straight out that things have changed since Misaki and her team won the tournament. Quite pridefully and skilled in cardfight, she was able to win against Misaki and suggested to Misaki to change her deck. She is quite accepting when it comes to losing a cardfight acknowledging their strength. She also tends to have very cutesy verbal tics when riding like "Super Cute Ride" or "Love Love Ride", something that ends up passing on to Mai and Emi to smaller extents. In Season 3, she is shown to be on par with Aichi in cardfight. Season 2 Rekka appears in episode 69 and battles Misaki, using an Angel Feather Deck. Then, she, along with the rest of Team Ultra-Rare, went to the VF Circuit. Misaki battles her again and this time Misaki managed to get the victory. Season 3 Rekka has enrolled at Emi and Mai's School and is a member of their Cardfight Club. As of Episode 142, it is shown she has been Reversed. She then kidnaps Emi and Mai but doesn't Reverse them right off so to use as bait against Kamui and later intends to use them for Aichi. Cardfighters Rekka reverses turns them into obsessed fanboys willing to do whatever for her also stating that she has no friends when entering the school and that she has no need for friends shocking Emi, Mai and Kamui. Chants *(JP): Chaste maiden who can hear God's voice, heed His words to protect your loved ones! Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel... Zing! Bam! Ride! *(JP): The helpless need help and nobody help them! Now, this is the time to give the Celestial Power to heal them! Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel's Limit Break, Shining Feather! *(JP): Play, your strong, pure melody! Come in the name of the guardian angel! Holy wings! I break ride Solidify Celestial, Zerachiel! Deck In the first season she did not fight at any time, so it is unknown what sort of deck she possessed, if any at all. Second Season In the second season as well as Suiko and Kourin, she uses an Angel Feather deck. In Episode 93, she uses another Angel Feather, with Crimson series Third Season In Episode 115, she now uses the Celestial series of the Angel Feather clan. Reversed Rekka changed her Angel Feather Deck based on the full celestial deck. Gallery Img_chara23.jpg tumblr_majzsywTLp1rdcbp3o1_r1_500.png|Rekka in Team Ultra Rare Tatsunagi Rekka - Metatron.jpg|Rekka with Crimson Impact, Metatron Tatsunagi Rekka - Ramiel.jpg|Rekka with Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel Reverse Rekka - Narelle.jpg|Reversed Rekka with Nursing Celestial, Narelle Battles Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Reverse Fighters